1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive accessories. More specifically, it relates to wheel rim locking keys.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known to those persons acquainted with the field of automobile servicing, that there is at this time a substantial thievery of aftermarket wheel rims and factory-made aluminum rims. Lug and key locks presently used today require a socket to fit over a bolt head type combination key. This means that when a person uses it, the socket that is used is usually too deep. Accordingly, it is a practice of many service mechanics, when tire-busting, to stuff things down inside the socket in order to keep the key tip outside of the socket end, and also to allow the application of more pressure or leverage when removing or torquing lug locks. This situation is objectionable, and is therefore, in need of an improvement.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a one-half inch lug lock key that would make existing designs not worth producing, by helping to prevent the theft of aftermarket rims and factory aluminum rims, and which is accomplished by being made to work for snapping into a drive breaker bar or pneumatic impact tool.
Another object is to provide a one-half inch lug lock key, which gives better leverage when removing or torquing a combination lug lock to a stud of an axle, while not requiring the above described socket.
Other objects are to provide a half-inch lug lock key, which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction, easy to use, and efficient in operation.